morganvillevampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Rosser
Eve Rosser Glass Background and History Eve Rosser is Claire's and Shane's best friend and Michael's girlfriend. She is a Morganville native, but turned down Protection from her family's 'Patron' (protector), Brandon. She dresses quite extravagantly in all-goth clothing and makeup. She has, at some point, offended all of the vampires in town. Eve has a deeply troubled past with her younger brother, Jason, who is a criminal and claims to have murdered many people (teen-girls], and later attempts to kill Claire. She drives a very old black Cadillac, In the book "Kiss of Death" her Cadillac gets destroyed and she buys a black Hearse which is later turned in to a sort of party bus. In the book Fade Out she befriends another goth girl named Kim, Then later in the book she deceives them and Eve and her are no longer friends. Also in Fade Out she becomes Blanche DuBois, one of the two leading ladies in A Streetcar Named Desire. In Bite Club, we find Eve is excited to tell Claire and Shane her plans with Michael to get married. In Last Breath, Amelie stops the plans for the wedding after humans and vampires get agitated by a human and vampire marriage - much to Eve's despair. Amelie has hinted that they could try to get married in the future, though.And in the epilouge of black dawn Michael,Eve,Shane, and Claire go to the church and Michael, and Eve get married (not legaly, but in the eyes of god). ' ' Physical Description Goth in a town where looking like a vampire isn't healthy. Eve's appearance consists of dyed raven black hair, generally cut into a choppy style. Although her hair is usually black, she sometimes appears with coloured streaks such as aqua marine blue to match her outfits or makeup, rather than her usual black pigtails. Along with this, Eve's makeup usually involves rice powder pale skin, dark eye makeup created with eyeliner and eye shadow around her blue eyes, which is usually quite dramatic in comparison to other female characters in the books, and all this is paired with her usual black or red lipstick. Her makeup and appearance, along with general Mary Janes or docs to pair with her Gothic outfits, certainly has a bold style in Morganville which can sometimes cause issues with other vampires or people in the town as her appearance can be seen as her mocking them for their own appearance. Family It is unknown how many siblings Eve has, we know that she has a younger brother called Jason & at least two sisters because in Glass house Michael says "Making deals with the vampires in this town will keep you alive on the outside, but it eats you on the inside. I watched it happen to my folks, before they got out of here. Eve's parents, too. Her sisters. If Shane goes through with this, it'll kill him." Name meaning/Origin Eve means Breath of life in French & Old English Associated Characters * Michael Glass — boyfriend, then Husband (half ghost turned vampire) * Shane Collins — housemate and best friend * Claire Danvers — housemate and best friend * Jason — brother * Oliver — boss, vampire * Miranda — friend * Brandon — vampire, she is afraid of him. • Category:Characters Category:Main Characters